With the advent of the working family it is becoming increasingly common for families to rely on pre-prepared meals. The quality of such meals has improved immensely over the last 20 years and many such meals are now competing in quality with good restaurant food.
One of the features which has distinguished the best restaurant food from pre-prepared dishes is the quality of the sauces.
Whilst it is possible to prepare excellent sauces in large batches the subsequent cooling and reheating processes tend to dull the subtle flavours and aromatics that accompany a fine newly prepared sauce.
Various cooling techniques are currently used to help retain the quality of the sauce. The most satisfactory of these methods are described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 hereto. The disadvantage of these are that the associated apparatus is relatively capital intensive and has a substantial number of working parts which require regular maintenance.